Not Quite Resting in Peace
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: Dean has a LITTLE car trouble... Based on author's experiences


**Title: Not Quite Resting in Peace**

**Author: Stacee Phelps**

**Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' does not belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. Any and all titles and privileges belong to the 'CW' and Eric Kripke. **

**Author's Note: Okay, this story is a result of something that I did and then a suggestion from my very good friend, Celebdil-Galad. Yes, this did happen to me. More on this after the story. Yay. **

**Summary: Dean has a **_**little **_**car trouble.**

**Timeline: Post 'A Very Supernatural Christmas' **

**SN**

Slamming the motel door behind him as he went, Dean Winchester whistled to himself as he headed for his car. Shivering a little as a cold wind seemed to blow through him, the man made it to the parking spot just down the way; the parking spot that held his beloved baby, a 1967 Black Chevy Impala.

Given to him by his father many years ago, the Impala was a treasured family heirloom and was one of the few remaining objects surviving from the Pre-Yellow Eyed Demon (YED) era. That was a time when the car was used to transport the Winchester family around their home town of Lawrence, Kansas.

Running a hand lightly down the shining hood, Dean smiled to himself as he unlocked the driver side door and climbed into the seat. Pausing and admiring his beautiful vehicle, he could hardly believe that it had been nearly a year since she had been scrap metal sitting in Bobby Singer's Junkyard. Yes, the Impala had come a long way since that trying time, as did her owners.

Shaking his head and leaning over to start the engine, he leaned over and carefully closed the door. Stopping to listen to his baby rumble, his smile grew considerably as he smoothly put on his seatbelt and put the car into reverse. Backing carefully out of the spot, he switched gears and then started to exit the motel parking lot.

Turning the wheel so he could head towards the town's library to pick up his brainy little brother, Dean watched the roads as he continued to guide his car forward. It had snowed the night before and the white powder dusted the road. Already on the sides, slush was beginning to form and fly up as eager drivers went through it.

Grimacing as the thought of the Impala getting dirty again after he had just washed it, Dean started to lightly tap the brakes as he reached a certain part of the road that was not as clear as it should be. Feeling the decrease in speed and seeing that others didn't seem to be going as slow as he was, Dean was surprised as he felt the car start to slide on the snow covered ground.

Lightly trying to maneuver the car back into a straight position, he was alarmed to notice that his car was angling towards the other lane, where a white Ford F-150 was heading right for him. Acknowledging right away that he would not have time to correct himself without hitting the other car, he yanked the wheel hard to the right.

Feeling himself and his car barreling off the side of the road, Dean tried to hit the brakes but it was too late. Looking up to see what he was about to hit, he moaned silently to himself as he saw the telephone pole looming before him. In a split second, his only thought was, "Wow, this is JUST my luck", and then the front of the Impala slammed into the hard wooden pole.

Feeling the impact and only vaguely noticing the back of his head meeting with the side window, the Winchester was rocked from side to side as the Impala suddenly came to a stop. Taking a second to notice this, Dean immediately threw his seat belt off and slung open the driver side door.

Slamming the door shut in an unusual show of aggression towards his car, he at once made his way to the front of the car- which happened to be now facing the road he had just come off.

Seeing the busted driver side headlight and the bulb shining through, he groaned audibly as his eyes flickered upward to see how the hood was snapped up from the car closest to the windshield. Putting a hand to his eyes and only barely feeling a slight twinge from where his head had struck the glass, he laced his fingers together and put them behind his neck.

Groaning and cursing at himself, he was only then aware of the traffic stopped around him and people looking anxiously at him. Feeling self-conscious and beyond pissed at himself, he waved at them that he was fine. Not in the mood for Good Samaritans, he subconsciously reached for his cell phone and was dialing Sam's number before he even realized what he was doing.

"What?" Sam's irritated voice drifted to him through the phone speaker. Dean didn't even start thinking about what he was going to say before he was just blurting everything out.

"Sammy? Oh my God, I crashed the Impala! I hit a telephone pole! Oh my God, the CAR! Sam!"

Sam, realizing right away that his big brother was beyond frazzled, immediately started asking questions.

"No, I'm alright, just a bump on the head. The car just started slipping on the snow and there was a truck and then I was off the road and the telephone pole… Sammy, the CAR!"

"Dean, hey, hey. Just calm down, bro. Where are you?"

"Uh, I was almost at the library." Hearing sirens in the distance, he moaned. "Damn it, someone called 911. And they're using the sirens!"

"Ok, I'm leaving right now and I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Call Bobby and see if he can come get the Impala and then let the EMT's take a quick look at your head," Dean could hear Sam's movements through the phone and knew that his little brother was hurriedly packing everything he had taken with him to the library.

Taking a deep breath and trying to force himself to calm down, Dean nodded against the phone.

"Okay, thanks Sammy. See you in a few." Hanging up on Sam's response, Dean was at once hitting the speed dial for Bobby Singer.

Looking up and seeing the fire truck come to a stop just a little bit away from the Impala, Dean turned away as Bobby picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, hey, Bobby, it's Dean. I've got kind of a problem that I think I'm going to need your help with…"

**SN**

"You are DAMN lucky, Dean. Damn lucky. You could have wrapped yourself around the pole; you could have gone back up on the road…" Sam's lecturing voice droned on as Dean tried to tune him out.

"Sam, it's not like I did it on purpose. You of all people know that I would not have tried to do anything like that to her! She's pretty much totaled! It's only been a year since the semi accident! It's going to be a miracle if I can get her up and running again."

It was two days later and Bobby Singer had to tow the Impala back to his place. Seeing the car for the first time out of the ditch, away from the snow, and far away from the telephone pole, Dean was appalled at the damage he had caused to his baby. The whole front of the car was bent, angling more towards the passenger side then straight, and made it so the passenger side door was unable to be opened. Because of the bending of the car, the hood had snapped up from where it had originally connected to the car, both headlights were gone, and the whole bumper was folded in from being wedged in the ditch. All in all, the car was totaled.

Dean was devastated, but that quickly turned into determination. This car had come back from a semi crashing into it, there was no way he was letting some stupid assed ditch take the Impala out of commission.

But even Bobby was skeptical. "Dean, the whole front is bent. Even if we could fix her, she'd never drive straight again. The alignment's all out, the radiator's busted…"

Dean cut him off. "The Impala is a Winchester, Bobby. She's going to make it. Besides," here, he looked to Sam who was still pacing near the car, ranting and lecturing to no body. "Sammy's going to need her. She'll be up and running again in no time. No time at all."

**THE END**

**Okay, I know, REALLY short, but it was more or less an exploration of what Dean would have done in my situation. Now, I had a 1992 Red Ford Mustang that is TERRIBLE in the snow/rain. Well, on January 22, 2008, it started sliding and I didn't have time to correct it otherwise I would have hit another car. So, I yanked the wheel into a ditch and hit a telephone pole. Those things are spaced out, and (just my luck) I managed to hit the one with all the cables and lights and stuff around it. Yay me. Anyways, the car is totaled.**

**There is a picture of what I did to the Mustang on photobucket. A link will be in my profile later if people wanna see what I did. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
